Hairy Love?
by Ema Marsel
Summary: You ask him what he loves most about his girlfiend, and his response is her hair?


If Jesse was ever asked to name one thing he did not like or would change about his girlfriend Beca Mitchell, his answer would be her hair. The length and abundance of each strand was suffocating and although it's felt silky smooth as it glissade across his skin, it tended to get in his way.

Especially in the morning when he was attempting to get a little more shut eye then normal. The previous nights activities had worn him out.

But there he was, laying in his double bed, sheets about his waist, fleshy bits of Beca molded into his side and her hair, blanketing his face like a ski mask as if to protect him from the air in his bedroom at the Treble House. From the clock on the nightstand he could see it was still early morning, and four hours of sleep was not going to cut it for this Treble. He was a growing Aca-boy, he needed the required ten hours of sleep like every other testosterone individual in the house. The only difference between him and them, is he was fighting a losing battle with his girlfriend's hair.

Typically he loved her hair, he would put it about eighty-seven percent of the day, it was one of the factors that turned him on about Beca. He could discern a bit of her mood in the way she styled it, when it was pulled fiercely back in braid he knew he tread softly, when she let it flow freely which was his favorite style, he knew that she was open to anything. But now, no matter the time he would brush the lengths from his face, push the strands to their own area of the bed, or simply blow to keep the pieces from infiltrating his mouth, the static cling was too much. It didn't help that the atypically clingy Beca Mitchell in the daylight was a smotherer when she slept.

Beca slept with abandon which ironically was one of Jesse's favorite moments with his girlfriend. The time when she would succumb to sleep, and her defenses and walls would evaporate with the closing of her eyes, and she would wrap herself around his body.

Dare he admit it out loud, but it was her that always initiated their cuddling in bed.

He had woken at times when he was so constricted he thought he had been abducted and taken hostage because his legs and arms were bound, but as his eyes registered with the darkness of the room, he came to see it was just Beca, meek and peckish Beca acting as a straight jacket.

But tonight was not that night. She was snuggled but had only one arm laying across his torso. He twisted to his side so he was facing Beca, 'Funny how her hair doesn't fall on her face when she sleeps' He thought, and by twisting her hand fell to the mattress and Jesse climbed over his slumbering girlfriend placing a swift and soft kiss to her temple before he moved from the bed. Sleep was not going to happen to him with that hair in his bed. So after drawing on some boxers and a Star Wars shirt he moved to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Hey Jesse!" Chirped Benji as Jesse staggered into the kitchen. Benji was a full fledge Treble after stepping at last year's finals, his initiation wasn't until this year but he had moved into the Treble house and now lived across the hall from Jesse. He was perched on a stool as he spooned a mixture of coco puffs and lucky charms into his mouth. Jesse grimaced at the chocolatey marshmallow confection, but to each their own.

"Hey man." Jesse mumbled as he rubbed his face hiding the grimace behind his hand.

"You are up early." Benji commented not looking at Jesse, just saying the speculation to the open room.

"It was just suffocating in my room." Jesse sighed. He moved about the kitchen, pulling open drawers and cabinets, then moving to the refrigerator and staring into the cooler. He had no direction when all he wanted to do was go back to bed. Back to bed with Beca, but not her hair. Maybe if she was bald, and then the thought of a bald Beca staring at him with her scary spike in her ear.

The image made him shiver involuntarily.

He was deep in thought when he felt something soggy hit his head. He looked to his old roommate. "Dude what the hell?"

"I asked you a question and you didn't answer." Benji smiled from his cereal and repeated himself, "I asked how do you know you are in love?"

Jesse took a pause thinking for a moment, "Why are you asking me, Benji?"

The blank look response was all he was getting from his friend.

"I don't know, with Beca and me, love just made sense." Jesse said pulling out a cup to fill with orange juice.

"So you are in love with Beca or do you just love her?"

The question made Jesse pause, "Both. Yes both, like there are things that I love about her like her sense of humor and her plaid shirts, but other things and then there are moments I know I am in love with her."

Benji was drinking the milk from his bowl processing his statement, "So those moments, what is it about them that makes you know you are in love."

What the hell.

"Benji," He ran another hand through his hair, "I know this is going to sound weird, but it's her hair." The bowl dropped to the Formica with a thunk. "I know, I know." Jesse exclaimed to the bewildered look he was met on his friend's face. "It sounds insane but everything about her hair pretty much sums up my feelings for her, the way it falls makes me want to kiss her, when the light dances across it and brings up the different shades of brown makes me smile. The silkiness when I run my finger's through it turns me on, and even when it is trying to smother me while I sleep but I wouldn't have it any other way. Because I am in love with her."

Jesse promulgate his friend who was still silent, slammed the orange juice in one callow swallow and took off back to his room. There he found the girl he loved still curled on his bed, her hair basking in a golden glow as the morning peeked into the room. There was even a smile spread across her normal sarcastic face. He quietly shut the door and moved to his bed. He climbed over top of Beca, and started trailing kisses down her jaw to where it met her neck. Her hands went on autopilot as if they were unable to abjure from trailing up his naked stomach and around his neck. He was pulled closer to the point he was pressed into her body. Beca moaned into his mouth as it reached the corner of her lips. "Too early Jesse." He moved back to her neck knowing the exact spot to make her quiver.

She sighed, "But I guess it is better then being smothered to death by my hair."

He pulled back a fraction to look into her eyes. "How much did you hear?"

Her blue eyes crinkled in the corner and a wicked smile of avidity that spread across her face, he felt his heart drop to his toes. She reached up and enlaced her fingers about his neck, tugged him forwards and kissed him, "I love your hair too Nerd, but I am in love with your knowledge about movie fun facts."

His mouth fell open. Beca Mitchell just admitted to being in love with her boyfriend.

"Just kiss me Nerd."

**************************************************************88888****************************

I know it is rough, it has been kicking around my head for a bit now. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
